


Taking Control:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sonny/Isabella Love Series [3]
Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Kissing, Love Bites, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Thinking, Walking, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781





	Taking Control:

*Summary: Isabella is taking a walk on the beach, & she is thinking about the future, What will she decide?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a bumpy ride!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Isabella was walking along the beach, on the property that she shares with her lover, Sonny Crockett, & she was thinking about the future, & what she will do, as she is living with him, cause she has no other options to her. She said this thinking to herself.

 

 **"I think I ** _am_** falling in love with Sonny, I am seeing myself with him"** , as she looked inside of her heart, & she continued her walk, she sees a future with him, possibly kids with him too. She knows that she is tired of running, & is going to take control of her life once again, she is determined to be happy again, & especially with a guy like Sonny.

 

Meanwhile, Sonny was making some lunch, something light, so they would have room for dinner, as he was making dinner, He noticed that Isabella was acting strangely, & he chalked up to some nerves of a possible future with her. **"I am just gonna let her know that I am here, as long as she needs me"** , he thought to himself, as he sets up the table. He went to get his lover from outside, & see about getting in some quality time with her.

 

Isabella was making her way back to the house, & Sonny whistled to her from her deck, exclaiming, "Babe, Let's go !", She thought to herself, **"Here goes nothing"** , & she walks back up, & gives him a kiss, & then they went to sit at the table. They were eating, & then Sonny said, "I love you, Isabella, I am here as long as you need me", Isabella had tears in her eyes, & said whispering, "I love you too, Sonny", & they shared a kiss, that soon became heated.

 

She ran her fingers through his long hair, & took the hem of his t-shirt, that he was wearing, He asked with an arched eyebrow, "What are you doing ?", She said with a sexy smile, "I am taking control", & she lifted up & over his head, & tossed it to the side. She licked, bit, & torture his nipples, which made him gasped his name. She bit his shoulder, & he gasped, loving every mark that she is putting on him, & then she had his pants off, she smirked, cause she knew he would go commando, & she worked his cock over, laving up his impressive dick & balls. 

 

He was withering under her, & loving all of the sensations, & stimulations that she doing to him, & she made sure to give it a little love bite, while she was at it. He repaid her, by fucking her through every room of the beach house, & stripped her out of her clothes in a matter of minutes. He gave her nipples the same treatment, as she gave his, while he was playing with her boobs. Finally, They made it to the bedroom, where they had tumble in the bed, & trying to outlast each other.

 

They finished it, by being spent in the shower, & they leisurely washed each other, as they were careful not to excite the other, & they did not bother with pajamas, after they dried off, & changed the sheets. They got into bed, & held each other, "I _**really**_ do love you, Sonny", Isabella said with a soft smile, as she looked up at him, "I love you too", he said smiling back, They kissed,  & he fell asleep, She stood awake for a few minutes, & said thinking to herself, **"I am glad that I am taking control, & take a chance on love again"**, & she joined her lover in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of their beautiful future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
